List of Digimon Young Tamers Episodes
This is a list of the Digimon Young Tamers episodes that are going to be appearing on FanFiction. Season 1 Enter Suzie & Lopmon An older Suzie makes her first appearance when she is trying to rescue her partner, Lopmon from the evil group of scientists who want to experiment on her. Ai receives a new partner Digimon, Veemon, gets her own Digivice and doesn't have to share Impmon anymore with Impmon officially becoming Mako's partner and Mako receives their original Digivice with it becoming his own. Terriermon, Henry's partner is almost captured by the scientists, but he is rescued by Henry. This episode marks the debut of the Digimon Empress. A New Team Henry lets his sister and her friends: Ai and Mako go to the Digital World. Mako decides to explore with Impmon while Suzie and Ai go by themselves with Lopmon and Veemon. In order to protect their human partners from a group of evil RedVeggimon, Lopmon and Veemon Digivolve to Antylamon and ExVeemon and a new Tamer, Riku Kisuke appears and attempts to suck Antylamon and ExVeemon's data into his Digivice wanting them to join his team since he noticed that they were powerful, but he is stopped by Suzie and Ai who tell him that Digimon aren't just data, they are also alive, but Riku doesn't listen to them and warns them to stay out of Guilmon and his way otherwise something would happen to their Digimon which they wouldn't want which basically means that Riku would harm their Digimon just to make Suzie and Ai suffer for getting in his way. Enter Matsuko and Swanmon After Riku leaves, Suzie and Ai meet up with another Tamer named Matsuko Tanoshii, only he is kinder than Riku. His partner, Swanmon gains a crush on Veemon, AI's partner and tries to reciprocate her feelings to him while Matsuko gains a crush on Suzie and Ai, but Veemon isn't interested in Swanmon and the girls aren't interested in Matsuko. The Digimon Empress makes her first on screen appearance when she tries to capture Lopmon, Veemon, and Swanmon from their Tamers. Fight for Our Digimon The Digimon Empress attempts to take Lopmon, Veemon, and Swanmon away from their human partners. But she is stopped luckily by another new Tamer, Anita and Renamon. Suzie, Ai, meet up with Mako again where they accidently stumble upon a nest of sleeping Gizamon and wake them up. Their Digimon attempt to calm them down, but aren't successful doing it. Riku and his partner, Guilmon appear gain and Riku has Guilmon Digivolve to Growlmon and she destroys the Gizamon which angers Suzie, Ai, and Mako telling Riku that it was their fault that the Gizamon were angry. Riku attempts to start a fight with Mako by insulting his sister and calling him a little child. As Riku walks away with Guilmon at his side, he thinks back to his early childhood where he and a young male Patamon were best friends and how Riku's parents weren't home that often and how Patamon sacrificed his life to protect Riku from an evil wild Phantomon who wanted to eat Riku. Riku also thinks of how he met Guilmon. Enter Jenny & Calumon Jenny and her partner, Calumon whom she met in flashbacks when she was lost and how Calumon decided to become her partner with her gaining a Digivice. Riku and Guilmon appear and Riku decides to suck Calumon's data into his Digivice thinking that he could use Calumon on his team, but as he tries to do so, Jenny gets angry and attempts to start a fist fight with him telling him to keep his grubby hands off her partner. Riku refused to fight her and decides to leave Calumon alone noticing that he had a partner. Meanwhile, Lopmon, Veemon, and Impmon are cornered by a bunch of Vilemon along with the Digimon Empress at their side demanding the Tamers to hand over their Digimon. Matsuko comes just in time and has Swanmon Digivolve to protect Lopmon, Veemon, and Impmon. When the Digimon Empress retreats along with her Vilemon, Swanmon tries to kiss Veemon who pushes her away from him. Riku Learns a Lesson When the Digimon Empress approaches Riku and Guilmon, she tells him to hand over Guilmon. In an attempt to protect Guilmon and have her fight at the same time, Riku makes a mistake by having Guilmon Digivolve the wrong way. His mistakes almost destroys Guilmon. The other Tamers including Jeri, Takato, and Rika approach him and tell him how Digimon are living creatures and can feel pain and they chastised him about how his stupidity almost destroyed his partner and that once Digimon die, they can't come back. Riku realizes what he was doing wrong and apologized to the Tamers telling them about what happened to his best friend, Patamon. All the Tamers with the exception of Jeri are still angry at him while Jeri attempts to comfort him understanding how he felt since she lost her Digimon too, she then tells him Patamon will come back just like her partner, Leomon did, they just have to be reborn. Leomon smiles and tells Jeri that she has the heart of a lion just like he does. Riku decides to make up for his mistakes by asking to join the Young Tamers. Suzie is unsure at first, but is convinced by Jeri to let him join since he learned from his mistakes. Anita, Jenny, and Matsuko join the Young Tamers league. The Digimon Empress attempts to capture Lopmon, Veemon, Impmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Swanmon, and Calumon, but she is stopped by two new young Tamers from the Pokémon Dimension: Bonnie, her partner, Tsukaimon and Max, his partner, Opossummon who scare the Digimon Empress away. Kari and TK appear in silhouettes. Enter Kari & TK Kari, her partner, Gatomon, and TK, and his partner, Patamon have just left their team promising to come back when they were nicer. Gatomon is captured along with Patamon briefly by the Digimon Empress who holds the net containing the two Digimon. Suzie and the Young Tamers come just in time to save Gatomon and Patamon. Suzie offers Kari and TK a place on the Young Tamers team for them and Kari and TK decided to join officially becoming members of the Young Tamers. Operation Mission: Rescue Kari!!!!! While on their mission to protect all Digimon, a net is thrown at Gatomon, but accidently misses her and gets her human partner, Kari instead. Kari is kidnapped by the evil scientists under the orders of the Digimon Empress. The scientists decided to hold Kari hostage to force the Tamers to hand over all their Digimon including Gatomon. The Tamers decided to rescue Kari without giving up their Digimon. One of the scientists attempts to kill Kari as revenge for not giving up their Digimon, but an angry TK rescues her and they escape without giving up their Digimon.